The Game: Tom's Story
by halofury217
Summary: Learn Tom's Story before The Game, in The Game, and before The Return to the Game.


The Game:

Tom's Story

**"The Beginning"**

** September 14****th**** 2010**

** Sgt. Tom**

** Unknown Alliance**

** (GAME) Sony City**

I came into this virtual world. I was in a big city. A man saw me. He had dark hair, and a mustache. He was also wearing military uniform. "Hey you, you look good enough for the army." He said. "What army?" I asked. "The Rebellion, and by the way, my name is General Drew. We fight for freedom against The Boss. I am putting you on a secret mission to spy on this man." He then showed me a picture of a young man with black hair and blue eyes. "His name is Max Powers. He is the son on The Boss. We need you to find out as much as you can about him. We depend on you."

**"First Strike"**

** December 3****rd**** 2010**

** Sgt. Tom**

** The Rebellion**

** (GAME) The Boss' Building**

I am inside a carrier with my militia troopers. Skullface, he has the stitching of a skull on the sides of his hood. Corporal Sam, he is the smartest out of everyone in this group. The plane drops and the door opens. "Go!" I yelled. They all went out shooting their laser rifles at The Gamers. The Gamers are The Boss' soldiers. I ran to the tank as fast as I can. I fired the tank cannon at the security guards blocking the way. I also shot down air support for The Gamers too. "Okay, let's go!" General Drew yelled. I ran to the plane and it picked me and my militia up. The only thing that is on my mind now is who is Max Powers.

**"The Truth and nothing but The Truth"**

** January 2****nd**** 2011**

** Sgt. Tom**

** Tom's Militia**

** (GAME) Manhattan, New York**

I enter in the library. I go on one of the computers and search up Max Powers. It shows stuff from _The Simpsons_, not what I needed. I then searched "Max Powers Gametime" It then showed the same man in a suit smiling on the red carpet. "That's him!" I yelled. "Shhh…. Quiet in the library!" The librarian yelled back. I then looked into the news section. _Max Powers planning to visit virtual New York_, I read the article. It says he will be arriving through Penn Station. I wonder what he is going to do over there. I then walked out of the library with my militia. "Penn Station, go!" I yelled.

**"The Golden Age"**

** January 2****nd**** 2011**

** Sgt. Tom**

** Tom's Militia**

** (GAME) Penn Station**

I am dressed as a security guard now. So are the members of my militia. We are wearing laser proof vests too. We walk out of the train and up the stairs. I see a man wearing Gaming Armor and in a gray tunic with a hood. "Young man, can I see you?" I asked. He was holding 2 bars in each hand. He then pressed the button releasing electric whips. His tunic then shredded until he was wearing just his armor. Civilians around him screamed and escaped. I decided to confront him with my laser pistol. "Just who are you!" Sam yelled. "Max Powers." He responded. Then officers with riot shields and laser smgs had to come down to the station. "Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" They yelled to Max. "Never!" He yelled. He threw a flashbang and ran out. "I can't see a thing!" Soldiers we're yelling. He then disappeared. "The Golden Age will rise again!" He yelled as he did. The Golden Age? What Golden Age does he mean? I don't know but I'll be sure to find out.

I went back to the library to Skype with General Drew. "General Drew here, how may I help you Tom?" He said joyfully. "Powers got away!" I said. "We'll get him real soon. I know he is up to no good at all. His residence is in Old Westbury." "Where's that?" I said. "4677 Potter Drive, Old Westbury, New York, 11568. That is his address. It is rumored that his house has equipment for Ranger uses. I want you to go there and find him and his laptop. I want him online, not eliminated." "Yes sir." I responded. "But since he is too busy with his job, we moved the mission to early May."

**"Loose Ends"**

** May 8****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Tom**

** Tom's Militia**

** (GAME) Old Westbury, New York**

I'm in a Jeep with my militia crew. Skullface, Corporal Sam, and the rest of my crew. My assignment is to capture Max Powers and confiscate his laptop. "Driver, the backyard." I then saw the backyard. It was beautiful with a nice pool and a patio. "Look out. You might not know what traps he set here." Sam said. He threw a grenade and it exploded some underground mines! Some security troopers turned around and opened fire. I shot them with my Marksman Laser Rifle. The intense action and weather was hot enough for me to jump inside that swimming pool. "Get the laptop and let's get out of here!" Skullface yelled. "Not without Max!" I said. I entered in the house. I went down the stairs and into the basement. It had shelves full of weapons rumored to be there. It also had grenades and explosive devices. "We're blowing this place up." Skullface said. He then attached some explosive packages onto the walls. He lighted a cigarette from a package on the floor and put it on some wire starting the countdown. "Now let's go!" He said. "Through the front door!" I took his laptop. "Powers is nowhere to be found!" We exit through the front door just for a massive attack, waiting for us to come. Mines knocked me out. Skullface picked me up as I got injured. "Hang in there buddy!" He said to me. "We're almost there!" General Drew's Defense Chopper arrived in front of the house. "Do you have the laptop?" Drew said. "We got it, sir." Skullface said. "Great, now that's one less loose end." Drew secretly removes his Laser Pistol from his hip and shoots both of us. Skullface, was knocked out unconscious. "Please don't leave me…" I said. I felt tears running down my face. Two soldiers wearing red camouflage and gas masks pick us up and throws us onto the grass. Skullface started to fade. "117." Those we're his last words. He finally faded. I was still on the ground. A familiar looking person saw me. It was Max Powers. He then kicked me in the face. My vision blacked out.

I woke up in front of the mansion. A medic chopper came down. I limped inside the chopper. "This young man told me you almost got eliminated over here." It was Corporal Sam. He was piloting the chopper. "Can I talk to Chester on Skype?" I asked. I took out the doctor's laptop and went on Skype. "Chester." I said. "You look like crap. Are you fine?" He asked. "No, General Drew betrayed my squad. They eliminated Skullface and left me to go." I said. "Oh, no wonder how I saw him on the most wanted with Powers. Did he say anything before going offline?" He asked. "Yes, he said 117." I said. "117, 117… he kept mumbling. The Task Force 117! That is what he meant! He wants you to meet them!" "Yeah but not before I payback General Drew for his crimes," I said. "Get some sleep." The doctor said. He put me to sleep with some gas.

**"Eliminated"**

** May 10****th**** 2011**

** Sgt. Tom**

** Tom's Militia**

** (GAME) Los Angeles, California**

I was in LA with my militia. Everything felt strange without Skullface. I was back in perfect shape. "Remember, just find Drew." I said. We then stormed the barber shop. He was there, but I didn't know where. I went into their storage room and climbed the ladder to the roof. He was there but he ran from roof to roof. He was fast, but I was better. When I almost caught up to him, I tripped over a ledge and fell down. He was still on the roofs. He climbed Gametime tower. I fired a few shots from my laser rifle to eliminate him. But all of the lasers missed. He made it and jumped off the tower and landed onto a fighter jet. I then saw a giant, floating, structure the jet was proceeding to. I decided to go there. My militia followed me to the structure. We got there by plane. 2 guards greeted us but we eliminated them. We entered inside the elevator. "I couldn't wait for this day….." I said.


End file.
